On board with the Pirates
by Destiney Hope
Summary: This takes place whn Tia is on the pirate ship she's depressed about Rocket and fins confort in an very diferent friend


**On board with the pirates**

**Disclaimer: I dont own GF nevr have never will**

**AS you all know i've decided to take a break from being so random so this is the first step in the other direction . I know i'm not the only one who saw How Artie was around Tia and i'm bored so I'm making this up now . All in Tia pov.**

" Are you ok?" He asks me ,what kind of a question is that? But I answer like the daughter of two diplomats would completly polite

"Yes Artie thank you. " I say,but he's not fooled ,I was dumb to think I could trick a pirate , Like seriously dumb ,they had to read people emotions in order to avoid capture and i'm not exactly brilliant at lying .

" Now tell me how you really feel" He says and I cant help myself

" I'm on a pirate ship , Rocket is gone and my parents are in prison " Which basically means I'm not ok and he understood that .

Not long after he was dragged off to the kitchen by that robot who insisted that Artie had to cook , I'm not really looking forward to that meal i've had enough bad experiences to my stomach in the past few days never to want any again. Bad feeling number one , Seeing Rocket play netherball, Bad feeling two having him walk away from me as if he didn't care. Bad feeling number three finding out my parents are in prison for absolutely nothing .

It is under bad reason number three that I find myself on a pirate ship in the middle of space. We are going to rescue my parents , at first Sonny and Corso thought I shouldn't go but after a few well played arguments by me ,being a diplomats daughter had taught me a little something about politics, I was allowed to go and that's what I wanted all along , But I cant help but wonder what the Snow Kids are going to do about the match without me ,It's bad enough Rocket is gone but now I've kind of just left them I hope they do ok without me,But I know I'm going to be in so much trouble when i get back ,but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it .

After about half an hour of settling in ,I decided to go see if I could help Artie in the kitchen , I know a little something about cooking thanks to my nanny ,Stella,.

Poor Artie didn't seem to be having to much fun with the robot called "Tin can" as I walked in Tin Can

" I have the best taste sensors in the galaxy ,and they say too much salt "

To wich Artie relied " well your sensors need replacing, you just told me to add salt "

I had to laugh at the situation ,It was just funny seeing Artie being bossed around by a robot

" Oh Hi" Artie said " Do you need anything ?"

"Oh no I came to see if I could help" I said, I didn't want to seem pampered like Mei would . Tin can took that moment to dragg me over to the pot of whatever it was and said " Taste ,this human seems to think it needs salt" and the he shoved a spoon full of the blue stuff down my throat .

I have to admit it ,the stuff was horrible , it was what i imagine Marks sweaty socks taste like but once again being a diplomats daughter means being polite even when you want to scream.

"It's yummy just like mums" I say lying through my teeth

" My sensors tell me you hate it!" Tin-Can sort of screamed at me and went huffy

" He's the only cook on board ,you get used to it " Artie said looking so sad about it and I had to restrain myself from laughing at him.

" maybe I can help " I said " I know a little about cooking"

" That would be great " Artie said and then Tin-can went on about being able to fix engines and stuff and then left .

Artie stared at me for about ten seconds before saying " Lets do this" and so I started giving orders and he followed them exactly and I was drawn back to a time when, Rocket and I had woken up really early and decided it would be fun to make breakfast for his parents , we were staying at his house and Norata and Keira had been so nice to us , so we thought that it would be nice to repay them and make _them_ breakfast for a change .

**Flashback**

_"Come on Tia" Rocket whispered as we snuck down to the kitchen to begin making breakfast a la Tia et Rocket _

_We made pancakes and waffles and Cinnamon toast and normal toast. And when Norata and Keira had come down they had been so surprised and happy ,it was nice and normal like a real family._

**End of flashback**

Those days feel so far away now but it was barely three months ago ,things are so different now and as I think about it I cant help but start to cry, and suddenly Artie was there arms around me and I felt safe finally ,but I shouldn't be doing this , I love Rocket ,Don't I?

**Flashback**

_" See you around" Rockets says _

_" see you around , not even a HI Tia , how are you , I'm sorry , you just left , I was worried , your parents were worried !"_

_" My parents ?"_

_Then he waks off _

**End of flash back **

I cant help it anymore I turn and my mouth locks with Artie's , it's nice and it makes the pain throb less ,but it's wrong I know it's wrong ,but for now it feels right .....

**Ta da , something sort of serious with something that popped into my head thank you and REVIEW please. D~H**


End file.
